Girl Meets Coming Out
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: There is a reason that Farkle has never been able to choose between Riley and Maya. And the girls are going to find out why, will they push him away or help him out? Read to find out unless you don't like slash then don't bother.
1. Out in the Open

Girl Meets World

Farkle/Lucas, minor Riley/Maya

Title: Girl Meets Coming Out

Summary: There is a reason that Farkle has never been able to choose between Riley and Maya. And the girls are going to find out why, will they push him away or help him out? Read to find out unless you don't like slash then don't bother.

Author's Note: WARNING! SLASH INSIDE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Out in the Open

Farkle's Pov

I played with my hands as I waited for Riley and Maya at Topanga's so we could talk. I had called Riley the other day and asked if she and Maya could meet me after school because I had something important to tell them. I didn't even bother calling Maya and asking her because I knew that where ever Riley went she would follow.

My thoughts were interrupted by that familiar ding of the bell and I didn't even need to look up to see who had entered or to see who had slid across from me. But I knew that I would have to eventually so I looked up with a fake smile and greeted them.

"Ladies!" I exclaimed with false cheer that they saw through.

"Farkle?" They responded with a questioning tone.

"So I guess you lovely ladies want to know why I called you here?"

"Yeah. Farkle I'm worried about you, you don't seem like yourself"

"I agree with Riley, what's going on Farkle? Are you being bullied again?" Maya asked going from questioning to angry. She went to leap up and storm out on a mission but Riley immediately pulled her back in.

"Ladies I'm fine. I just have something important to say and besides my dad I wanted you to be the first to know" I said still nervous but feeling a bit more confident.

"So it's finally happening. You've finally decided between us" Maya stated with a smirk, she must think that I'm going to choose her but wait until she hears the truth.

"Not exactly but since it's come up I should tell you first that I'm not picking either of you"

"What?!" they yelled which got us the attention of everyone else there but we just ignored them.

"Just think about it, how could I choose between you to? Like I've said before you two are night and day, I can't pick between two people who are completely different"

"I guess that makes sense" Riley said turning to Maya who nodded at her then they turned their attention back to me.

"So what's the real reason you wanted to see us Farkle?" Maya said bluntly, I could see that she was tired of waiting for this big news and you know what, I'm tired of waiting too. I shouldn't be nervous, I was given the school confidence award! So it was time to tell them and in what better way than being myself.

"Okay Riley and Maya. I, the future dictator of the world Farkle Minkus have called you here today to tell you that... I'm gay"

There was silence for a few moments but right before I started to feel nervous again Riley yelled "HA!" and pointed a finger at Maya's face and she reluctantly pulled out a 10 and handed it to Riley.

"Riley?" I questioned.

"Maya and I made a bet on why you wanted to talk to us. She thought that you were going to finally pick who you liked more but me I said that you wanted to tell us what you just told us"

"But how did you know?"

"It's like you said Farkle, you couldn't pick between the two of us. And it isn't because we are different, it's because you couldn't pick a girl" Maya spoke up.

"So you're okay with this?"

"Of course Farkle! You're our friend!" Riley exclaimed.

"She's right Farkle. We love you for who you are" Maya said calmer but I could hear the caring in her voice.

"And besides we have our own dirty little secret. Riley?" Maya reached her hand towards Riley who blushed but took it and they set their hands on the table. I kept looking between their joined hands and them until I broke out in a big smile.

"I knew there was more going on here! I guess it was a good thing you were wrong Maya or good old Farkle might have caused some problems" They made all of us laugh and I could feel that there was no more tension or nerves in the room.

"Why do you think I stopped going after Lucas? Maya made me come to my senses" Riley said smiling over at Maya.

"Speaking of Lucas, there was something else I wanted to tell you"

"I know where this is going. Our little Farkle has a crush on Hop-A-Long" Maya said with another smirk and then laughed when I blushed.

"That's why you wanted to tell us without him. You don't want him to yet" Riley confessed for me and I nodded.

"He could still like you Riley and he doesn't know about you two. Plus the fact that I don't know if he will be comfortable around me after he finds out, especially if I tell him that he's the one that made me realize that I like guys"

They must have noticed that my nerves were acting up again because they each reached over and grabbed one of my hands and smiled at me.

"It's okay Farkle, we'll help you out with Lucas" I smiled brightly filled with hope.

"Really?"

"Yeah and before you know it Ranger Rick will be all over you" Both the girls laughed when they saw me blush again.

Now that all of the serious stuff was out of the way the girls started coming up the schemes for Operation Larkle (Riley came up with the name). Of course some of the ideas were crazy but I like crazy. So after hours of talking a plan was set, it was time for Operation Larkle.


	2. Operation Larkle: Phase 1&2

Girl Meets World

Farkle/Lucas, minor Riley/Maya

Title: Girl Meets Coming Out

Summary: There is a reason that Farkle has never been able to choose between Riley and Maya. And the girls are going to find out why, will they push him away or help him out? Read to find out unless you don't like slash then don't bother.

Author's Note: WARNING! SLASH INSIDE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Operation Larkle Phase 1 & 2

 _Phase 1_

Farkle's Pov

At school the next I waited for Lucas with Maya and Riley, who couldn't stop bouncing with excitment because she was eager to begin phase of our plan. The girls decided to find out if Lucas was comfortable around gay people by telling them about their relationship. I told them they didn't have to do that for me if they weren't ready but they said since they told me they might as well tell him too. And since I can't argue with actual logic like that I agreed. But I did ask them to see if Lucas still liked Riley first before they told him because I didn't want to see Lucas getting hurt, they both understand and said they would do it.

"Hey guys" a voice and I knew it to be the voice that I loved (though I would never admit that for a reason called Maya).

"Ranger Rick, just the boy we wanted to see. We have to talk" said Maya bluntly.

"Well hello to you too Maya" he responded sarcastically.

"She wasn't kidding Lucas, we really need to talk to you" Riley spoke up.

"Okay what's going on?"

"Before we tell you anything I have to ask you something first: do you still like me?" His face went blank for a few moments before he spoke up.

"Listen Riley, you really are a great girl but I think we'd be better off as friends" I let out a sign of relief which thankfully Lucas didn't notice.

"That's actually what I wanted to hear. Because I've been seeing someone else and I didn't want to hurt your feelings" She confessed.

"Really? Who is it? Have I met him?"

"Yes you have and she's right here" Maya declared as she raised her and Riley's joined hands.

"I did not see that coming" Lucas came out.

"But you are okay with them right? Being together?" I finally spoke up, I needed to know that to him being gay is okay.

"Of course I am. I may have been born in the state that could be the poster child for hating gay people but I was raised right. I know that it isn't a choice and there's nothing wrong with being who you are. Plus it's not okay to discriminate someone for who they love, no matter the circumstances"

I felt tears come to my eyes as Lucas spoke, he was actually okay with them which means he would be okay with me. I blinked the tears away when Lucas turned and addressed me this time.

"Farkle did you know about this?"

"They told me last night. I didn't tell you because I thought it was something that they should tell you themselves"

"And are you okay with this? Everyone knows that you like them"

"Nah I'm over them" And with those four words I created the most surprised face the world has ever known!

"Is he serious?" He asked the girls while pointing at me.

"He's dead serious. In fact our dear Farkle has found the one he wants to rule the world with" Maya told him and there appeared the surprised look on my best friend's face again.

"Really? And who is the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus?" Lucas asked me but before I had to answer the school bell ran.

"It's for us to know and for you to find out" Riley answered for me. And with that she linked my arms with her and Maya's and we walked to class.

"Phase 1 complete" Riley stated confidently.

"Phase 2 after school?" Maya asked me. Before we started I wasn't too sure that I was prepared for phase two but after seeing Riley and Maya complete phase one perfectly I felt my confidence soar.

"Bring it on! There's nothing I can't handle, I am Farkle!" I exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Phase 2_

After my last class I waited by my locker for Lucas so we could walk to Topanga's. All four of us usually went their after school but today Maya and Riley made up an excuse saying that they wanted to spend some alone time together. In any other case this would have been truthful but they told me that they would be spying through the windows outside to see how things would go between me and Lucas.

"Ready to go buddy?" Lucas called out as he made his way over to me. I nodded and together we went to Topanga's. As soon as we sat down I could see that Riley and Maya were already looking at us from outside. They both gave me a thumbs up and I smiled.

"So what's been going on Farkle? You haven't been yourself all day" Lucas asked concerned.

"I just have something important to tell you" I took a shaky breath and metally prepared myself for what might or might not happen.

"It's okay Farkle. You know you can tell me anything"

"I do know that's why I need to tell you. Remember when the girls said that they told me they were dating? Well they told me because I came out to them first"

"Wait a minute. You came out to them first? So you're gay too" He stated and I nodded. He moved over to sit next to me and wrapped a arm around my shoulder.

"I'm glad you could tell me Farkle"

"I'm glad you okay with it Lucas"

"So it looks like everything went well" Maya said as her and Riley slid in across from us.

"You guys were watching weren't you?"

"Of course" they said together. After that we sat their for an hour talking and then we all decided to head out. Lucas said goodbye to us and started walking home while I walked with Riley and Maya over to her place.

"Phase 2 done"

"Next phase 3"


	3. Phase 3 Is Lonely

Girl Meets World

Farkle/Lucas, minor Riley/Maya

Title: Girl Meets Coming Out

Summary: There is a reason that Farkle has never been able to choose between Riley and Maya. And the girls are going to find out why, will they push away or help him out? Read to find out unless you don't like slash then don't bother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Phase 3 is Lonely

Farkle's Pov

"You want to what?!" I yelled when we reached Riley's place. They had told me on the way that there was going to be a change in plans.

"We want you to leave Lucas alone. No talking, no texting, no contact" Riley told me.

"But why? Shouldn't I be spending more time with Lucas?"

"Listen Farkle we want to see if Lucas notices if you're no longer a part of his life and how he reacts. People do say that you don't what you have until it's gone and we want to see if the same goes for Lucas" Maya explained.

"But what about after? Sounds to me like you want this to go on longer"

"No, after a week you can see Lucas again. We just want you to hang out with other guys, maybe flirt a little to try and make Lucas jealous"

"Okay but who would I be doing this with?" They looked at each other and I knew that they were thinking the same thing, I just didn't know if I would like it or not.

"Billy" They both finally told me.

"You want to ask my former bully to help me deceive his best friend to try and prove that he likes me?"

"That's the plan" Maya stated. I sighed, I knew I was going to regret this but if I got Lucas out of it, it would be worth it.

"Fine but you have got to fill in Billy on the plan first. I don't want him getting the wrong idea" I told them.

"Don't worry Farkle. Maya and I will handle everything"

"That's what I'm afraid of"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Day 1 of Phase 3_

The first day was the hardest. I was used to hanging out with Lucas all day, and when we weren't hanging out we were texting. So for it to stop so suddenly really hurt. What hurt more was that Lucas kept texting me still and it took all of my great mind power not to text him back. I couldn't even look at them, I just deleted. And what made it the worst was that Riley and Maya went out of there was to make sure that Lucas and I had no contact. Everytime they noticed Lucas coming to talk to me they dragged me away and looking back I could see the confused but defeated look on his face that broke my heart. But the worst part of the day was when Riley and Maya weren't around to stop him from talking to me, it broke my heart all over again when I had to ignore him completely like he wasn't even there.

When school ended I ran home, ignoring Maya and Riley too when they tried calling to me. I was mad at them for doing this to me, they could have come up with some other plan, I could have come up with another plan. So I ignored them too for the rest of the night but that didn't stop my phone from going off. And after an hour of what seemed to be non stop texting I shut my phone off and went to bed. And no one besides me will know that I cried myself to sleep that night.

 _Day 2 of Phase 3_

I woke up today not wanting to get out of bed. I didn't want to see Riley's worried face or hear Maya question me running away and I especially didn't want to see if Lucas was as sad as I was. Sadly that didn't stop Riley from telling me I was right. She told me Lucas called her and asked if he did something wrong that I didn't tell him about. All she told him was that he would find out eventually.

Ignoring him at school was easier but I knew that it would always hurt. Today it looked like he was ignoring me right back. I didn't like it but the girls made sure I had no choice, my life was in their hands until their plan was carried out.

 _Day 7 of Phase 3 (yes I skipped because I don't want to drag it out)_

Today was the last day of Phase 3, tomorrow things would go mostly back to normal. After the second day Lucas gave up on his grudge against me and I noticed that he attempted to try and get us alone to talk, keyword attempted. He tried to pull me into the janitors closet but Janitor Harley was in it so I apologized and quickly left. He even tried to get us both detention but Maya stepped in and they got it instead. I thanked her but she played it off as her just following the plan.

Riley gave me good news at lunch today. She said that Lucas has called her every night to talk about me. She wouldn't tell me any specifics but she said that the plan was working. I did a happy dance in my head at that news.

The rest of the time we spend together that day was spent talking about how to move onto Phase 4. They told me that this was the last phase so long as they got the results they wanted. I gave a sigh of relief, I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

Riley and Maya also told me that they wanted to changed my look a little to try and impress Lucas but I refused, I wanted Lucas to like me for me. They agreed with me and we began talking about Phase 4. They told me that tonight they would both talk to Lucas and come up with some reason for why I've been avoiding him all week. I demanded that they tell him as close to the truth as they can get. We've already been lying to him more than I am comfortable with. They then told me that they would have Lucas meet me at school so we could talk, then Billy would come in and he would take things from there.

That night I went to sleep with excitement that I would get Lucas back but also fear that this plan may make me lose Lucas forever.


	4. Phase 4 Is Much More

Girl Meets World

Farkle/Lucas, minor Riley/Maya

Title: Girl Meets Coming Out

Summary: There is a reason that Farkle has never been able to choose between Riley and Maya. And the girls are going to find out why, will they push away or help him out? Read to find out unless you don't like slash then don't bother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Phase 4 Is Much More

Farkle's Pov

I practically skipped to school with the thought of being with Lucas again. But I skidded to a halt when I saw that Lucas wasn't waiting for me outside the school like the girls said he would be. I was about to head inside when suddenly I felt myself being tackled from behind. I was going to scream but I was stopped when I was lifted up and spun around. That's when I knew it was Lucas. He came up with that special hug for me after I went through that whole thing with Billy. He had taken over to his house, sat me down and he had a long talk about how I shouldn't let what people say get to me and that people will try to bring you down because they know that you are better than me. After we finished Lucas pulled me into a hug and spun me around his room with both of us laughing until we collapsed on his bed. We then cuddled up and watched my favorite movie. That happened to be the first moment when I realized that I liked him.

"Lucas put me down I'm getting dizzy!" I shouted over the wind howling in my ears. He gently set me down only to pull me back into his arms and I couldn't help but burrow myself into him.

"I've missed you buddy" Lucas whispered to me.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I pushed you away" I told him as we pulled away and walked into school.

"It's okay Farkle. Riley told me everything" He looked at me with a smirk and I blushed.

"Everything?" I stuttered out.

"Yes, you've been avoiding me because you think you like me and you wanted time to sort things out" Lucas explained and my eyes widened at how closer Riley got to the truth, I mentally thanked her.

"Yeah that's it" I stuttered out again.

"So what did you decide?" He stepped closer and I could feel myself drifting closer to him too. I opened my mouth to answer but another voice cut me off.

"Hey guys!" Billy walked over to give Lucas their 'handshake of awesomeness' and then he came over to me and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Farkle, Riley told me what was going on and I wanted to see if you were okay" He told me. I looked over to Lucas and he was staring at the arm around me.

"Everything's fine Billy. And I think with your help everything will work out" I said smiling.

"You asked Billy to help you and not me?" Lucas asked and I could hear that he was slightly annoyed.

"I'm trying to figure out if I like you Lucas so I can't ask you to do that so I've been asking people close to you" I lied seamlessly but just because it's getting easier doesn't mean I suddenly like doing it.

"Okay that makes since but how is Billy going to help?" Lucas wondered.

"Besides me, Farkle is the who knows the most about you. So who better to talk to than another Lucas expert" Billy answered.

"Do you have a problem with Farkle being gay?" Lucas said bluntly and I could see that some of the threatening, old Lucas was showing through.

"I know I've had problems with Farkle in the past and I am sorry about that. But I have no problem with Farkle being gay. Actually I think this is the perfect time to tell you guys that I'm bi"

Both Lucas's and my eyes widened, we did not see that coming.

"You're Bi?" I asked him and Billy nodded. That's when it all made since on why Riley and Maya chose Billy to help me make Lucas jealous.

"That's great Billy! You have our support" I told him smiling. It did make me happy knowing that I wasn't the only guy in the entire school that liked guys.

"Thank you Farkle" He told me.

"Okay Farkle, I get it why Billy was a good choice for you to ask. I just wish you weren't treating this like a science experiment" He confessed and that made the lies feel worse.

"Don't be mad at him Lucas, it was all Riley's idea to make him feel more comfortable with handling all this" Billy lied easily and I made sure to remember to thank him for that later.

"And besides, it's the little genius in him" Billy said as he ruffled my hair to lighten the mood. I laughed, swatted his hand away and fixed my hair. Just then the bell rang and we all went off to class together. And throughout the day both Lucas and Billy were practically glued to my side. The only time I was alone with Billy was when Lucas went to the bathroom during lunch and that gave us a chance to talk about the plan.

"Do you think it's working?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Lucas has barely kept his eyes off you all day. And when he thinks I'm not looking he keeps giving me dirty looks"

"I'm sorry about that. I don't want Lucas gettting mad at you"

"It's okay. In fact I think that's what we need to finish this"

"What?" I asked confused but he just grabbed me and pulled me through the empty halls until we were right outside the bathroom.

"Billy what are you doing? Lucas is going to see us" I whispered harshly, I hated not knowing things!

"Just trust me" He whispered and gently pushed me against the wall and trapped me in with both arms and I finally got what he was going for. He leaned in when we heard the door open and suddenly Bill was pulled away and Lucas slammed him into the opposite wall. And the side of Lucas that he never wanted us to see finally came out.

"I knew you were just using him! But he isn't just some conquest Billy, he's my best friend, the guy I love! I wished I had seen it sooner but when he left me alone I went crazy! I'm used to him always being there for me, he keeps me calm, he makes me happy. He is also the one person I know who will love me no matter what so I'm not going to stand back and let you hurt the greatest person I've ever known! He's smart, funny, loyal and the most loving person you will ever meet! So you need to step back because he is the only one for me!" Lucas practically growled out in his rage. But when he took a minute to let things settle he pulled away from Billy like he was on fire. Then he looked at me with eyes wide when he realized what he had said.

"Farkle I'm sorry. I wanted to wait till you figured everything out. If you need more time I understand" He told me with his head down, too afraid to look me in the eye. So I pulled him close and squeezed him tight.

"I love you too" I whispered. He pulled away and this time he did look me in the face for any signs of joking or lies but I was just smiling at him.

"Really? You figured it out?" He asked me hopefully.

"I never had to. I've known for a long time. That's actually why I came out to the girls first and not you, I wanted them to help me figure you if you liked me" I confessed it all and all that weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Let me guess, Riley and Maya turned it into one of their crazy schemes?"

"It is them and for the record, the avoiding you for a week was not my idea. It was torture for me"

"Me too, I'm just glad it's over. It is over right?" He asked worried and questioning.

"Yes. I got the results I was looking for" He smiled and moved closer, I did the same and just as our lips were to touch Billy blocked us.

"This is sweet and everything but you could have waited until I left" We all laughed at that.

"Sorry Billy, we forgot you were here"

"It's okay Farkle. I'm happy that you both go what you wanted" And with that he finally left. Lucas turned to me and pulled me in by the waist and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. And just as we were about to kiss again, the stupid end of lunch bell decided to ring.

"I will get that kiss Farkle Minkus" He whispered to me before he walked away.

"Yes you will Lucas Friar" I said to myself before I followed him.

Things went exactly how I had hoped, I got the guy of my dreams.

Phase 4 and the mission were finally complete and sucessful.


	5. Mission Completed

Girl Meets World

Farkle/Lucas, minor Riley/Maya

Title: Girl Meets Coming Out

Summary: There is a reason that Farkle has never been able to choose between Riley and Maya. And the girls are going to find out why, will they push away or help him out? Read to find out unless you don't like slash then don't bother.

Author's Note: This will be a short chapter because it is closing the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Mission Completed

Lucas's Pov

Farkle and I walked into Topanga's holding hands with matching smiles. We were meeting Riley and Maya here so we could take them out for a suprise double date as a way of thanking them for their part in helping us get together. Really, if it hadn't been for their crazy plan I don't think we would be together right now. Farkle would still be wondering if I had feelings for him and I wouldn't even have figured out that I do have feelings for him.

"Hi Miss Katy, do you have everything?" Farkle asked Maya's mother which took me away from my thoughts.

"Yes I do Mr Farkle. All of your favorite girls's favorite right here" She reached under the counter and pulled out a picnic basked with a blanket.

"What do you have there Cowboy?" Maya teased as she and Riley entered the room holding hands like we did.

"Farkle and I decided to treat you guys to a double date picnic" I told them.

"Double date?" They said together. They started at each other, their eyes widened, they both broke out into smiles and finally they both ran up and pulled us all into a big hug.

"It worked!" Riley yelled happily which made us all laugh. Once we all pulled away we began walking to the park for our picnic.

"So Farkle, how does it feel to have your man?" Maya asked my boyfriend, I liked the sound of that. I turned to him as he answered.

"It's exactly how I knew it would be. I've never been happier" He turned to face me as he said it and I knew that this was the moment. I grabbed his other hand, leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss which he gladly returned. I could hear Riley awwing and Maya making cat calls and wolf whistles but all I was focused on was Farkle. Once we pulled pulled away I smiled again at Farkle's blush. I leaned so our foreheads were touching and Farkle laced our fingers together.

"So how was your first kiss with a guy?" I asked him.

"Better than my first kiss with Riley" He said and we both laughed when we heard Riley's exclaimation of protest.

"So are we going to eat or are Riley and I going to sit here while you two make out" Maya butted in.

"I like the making out idea. Lucas?"

" I like that idea too" I pulled him closer and moved to kiss him when this time Maya voiced her protest.

"I don't want to watch that right now!"

"Then make out with Riley" I told her then kissed Farkle again. And looking out of the corner of my eye I noticed that she took my advice. Now here we are, two gay couples making out in a public park and I wouldn't change a thing about this moment. Because I have my friends, my boyfriend and food. I'm a guy, I like food.

Anyway, I am happy. And I know that I will be for a long time.


End file.
